Fates:Straw hated Dragon
by TanakaClinkenbeard
Summary: A boy with two different family that are on the brink of war. Which side will he choose?


**So this is my first story. I hope you guy enjoy. Leave some criticism in the comments.**

Prologue.

There he was, his father just laying there on the cold ground. Gintoki couldn't tell what had happened; He and his father were walking around the square when this man appear and in a blink of an eye, his father laid at his feet with with blood oozing out of him.

"Come now Sumeragi," A voice from the darkness spoke, causing Gintoki to whip his head towards it. "How could you fall for such a simple trap?"

The voice that spoke was deep and cold as a man stepped from the shadows covered in black armor. His face showed no emotion. The guy had a look that screamed "I'm evil!". It was like a man wasn't standing there, but a monster in man's skin. Just looking the man send a shiver went up Gin spine. The man took notice of the young boy that was staring at at him.

"Ah. You must be Sumeragi's child." Gin at that moment was screaming at himself to run or at least lie and say no. But he couldn't move or say anything he was frozen. The man reach his hand out to Gin.

"You will make for a excellent pawn for Anankos." He made a smile showing off all teeth.

"You are MY child now!" At that moment Gin vision went black.

ー ー

Xander looked over to where his sibling were. Camilla the second oldest, was with Elise, the youngest, playing with her. Leon was over in a corner reading a book (as always). After seeing that his siblings were okay, he turn his thought to Garon, his father. It had been long time since he had left Nohr and Xander was a bit worried.

"Where is father did something happen to him?" Xander had thought, mostly to himself.  
Xander would soon be anwser as the marching beat of the guards caught his and his siblings attention. The guards marched in a single file line and separated into different parts of the room as. King Garon walked into, holding onto something bigger than a small box . The children ran toward their father with both curiosity and excitement.

"Welcome back father!'" They said in unison.

"How was your trip?" Camilla asked, smiling.

"What that you're holding?"Elise pondered, jumping up and down in excitement. Garon laid what he was holding onto the floor.

"Children," He began. "It has been awhile since I have seen you. In my absence I have found this child in Hoshido, your enemies homeland abandoned. This boy will be your new brother."

Xander look down at the boy. He had messy black hair and pointy elf like ears. On his back lay a straw hat. Xander wonder why his Father had brought the boy here and why? But he decide to hold his tongue. After all he was their father. He would do what was right for them.

ー ー  
Mikoto stand in the throne room of Hoshido,wondering where her husband, Sumeragi, and her son Gintoki were. They had left to go on a walk and hadn't come back yet. There was something inside of her that told her that something bad had happened but she push the thought away. Mikoto was sure everything was fine. Until one the the guards came in and confirmed her worst worst nightmares. Her husband was kill in a battle, and her son was nowhere to be seen.

ー ー  
Gintoki eyes snapped opened,and in a panic he look around to see where he was. He was a in bed. Gin wonder where his was until he laid his eyes on a blond haired boy sitting in a chair with his nose in a a book. Gin grab his straw hat that was next to him and over to the boy who for some reason didn't hear him getting out of the bed. Gin pat the boy on the head and the boy turns toward him showing that the shirt he was wearing was on backward.

"So ah…. your shirt on backward.," Gintoki said with a awkward smile. The boy look down to see that his shirt was really on backward. He got up out of the chair and walk out of the room without as word. Gintoki, not knowing what to do, stood in the room in silence until a older man walk into the room along with the same boy along with older boy that had blond hair also. Following them was a girl with purple hair and little girl with pigtails.

"So I see you're up." The older boy spoke first. "We thought you be asleep for much longer"

"Well I'm up now." Gin said. "And I have a few question for ya."

The older boy look at him as if to "Go on."

"Who are you, who the kid with the shirt that was backward, who the old man, and girls standing there, where am I, and why is her hair purple?" Gin fired the question of rapidly. The boy answer the question in stride.

"My name is Xander," He pointed at himself "He's Leon," Pointing at the kid with the backward shirt. "Camilla and Elise," Pointing at both the girls. "And I, the OLD man, am Gunther." The now inducted Gunther said with a jovial tone in voice. "And where you are is Nohr. Our father, the king brought is the one who brought you here."

"The king?" Gin thought to himself. "Why would he bring me here?"

"Now that we introduce ourselves , why don't you tell us your name?" The purple haired girl named Camilla ask politely.

"Oh. My names Gintoki." Gin responded. Then he realized that nobody answer his question on why her hair was purple. He was going to ask again but the girl,Elise, interrupted him.

"So you are my new older brother right?!" She asked excitedly.

"I am?" Gin ask confused.

"Yes Gin dear. You are." Camilla said "Don't you remember? Father took you in when he saw you laying in the ground."

"I don't remember that. I don't remember anything." Gin said.  
"Well don't worried about. We'll take care of you." Xander put his hand on Gin back. We'll be your new smiled. He figure that he would be all right. After all, this people took him even when they didn't know him. And so Gin began his new life in Nohr, completely forgetting about his family back in Hoshido.


End file.
